


［罗迪/ABO］一夜惊喜

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [6]
Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 出于一种赌气的心理，迪巴拉去夜店里寻找一个合适的一夜情对象，在醉酒后拉着对方开了房。





	［罗迪/ABO］一夜惊喜

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 夜店梗预警  
> 就是想开车而已

众所周知的，罗纳尔多是一个花花公子，前任和床伴数不胜数，甚至有人采访罗纳尔多的其中一位床伴，而那位omega给出的答复是――“他的床技不输球技，我只知道他大概睡过一万人。”  
也是众所周知的，罗纳尔多年轻时偏爱夜店，这曾被那些黑粉用来大作文章。  
而这些，作为罗纳尔多现任男友的迪巴拉都知道。  
迪巴拉很少会去计较这些事，毕竟过去的都过去了，现在他才是罗纳尔多的男友，前不久他们还完成了标记，罗纳尔多转会后他们之间的感情迅速升温，异地恋也不存在了。他们几乎从早到晚都在一起，罗纳尔多并没有去逛夜店，也没有再传出其他新的绯闻对象，他的所有精力似乎都放在了比赛和他的秘密小男友身上，休息在家的时候经验丰富的alpha以逗弄年轻的omega为乐趣，带着经验不足的小男友几乎把家里能做爱的地方都试了个遍――床上、浴室里、墙上、落地窗旁、茶几上、沙发上、跑车里……起初的时候迪巴拉有些抗拒，但年轻人总是会被新奇的东西吸引，再加上年长alpha的诱哄，半推半就地也就做了，而这样纵容的后果是――罗纳尔多的玩法越来越多，迪巴拉根本招架不住，有时他甚至会觉得罗纳尔多才是他们中更年轻的一个。  
迪巴拉尝试过拒绝罗纳尔多，当然罗纳尔多会尊重他，他说不想做罗纳尔多就不会做，这点让迪巴拉松了一口气，毕竟有一个世界上最优秀的alpha之一的男友还是很累的――比如每次在罗纳尔多的发情期后迪巴拉连床都下不了，甚至会在后来好几天里后面都还有被进入的感觉。  
迪巴拉自认为他和罗纳尔多相处得还算不错，直到有一天罗纳尔多再一次进了夜店，并且还被拍到和一个火辣的omega接吻。  
迪巴拉知道这个消息是在他例行刷手机的时候，罗纳尔多的绯闻向来霸占着头条，照片上罗纳尔多背对着偷拍者，而他前面站着的一个女人将手搭在罗纳尔多的肩上，举止亲密，媒体报道称这位女士是这家夜店的常客，而且是个omega。  
迪巴拉看到这条消息的时候第一反应是想打电话质问罗纳尔多，但他抿紧嘴唇想了一会儿，决定不打这个电话，不然会让自己显得矫情，像那种怀疑alpha出轨而哭哭啼啼的软弱的omega。  
他不想这样，但他没办法不去在意。 大不了他也去找一个一夜情。迪巴拉咬了咬嘴唇，从沙发上起身，离开了罗纳尔多的房子。

他其实已经很久没有逛过夜店了，自从上次在夜店里突然发情以后他就没有来过。迪巴拉拿着酒杯站在人群里，周围都是扭动的身体。因为赌气，他没有贴信息素贴片，也没有带抑制剂，但现在他有些后悔了，空气中混杂着的各种alpha和omega的信息素让他有点难受。 这些信息素一点都不如克里斯的好闻。迪巴拉抽了抽鼻子，有些委屈。但他一闭上眼又是罗纳尔多和那个omega亲吻的照片，于是他只能一口喝光杯里的酒，给自己壮胆。 迪巴拉加入了骚动的人群，刚刚那杯酒是烈酒，他喝下去没多久就晕晕乎乎的，但这确实有用。他在人群中随意而放纵地跟着他们扭动，他的周围很快就聚满了alpha，甚至有一些omega，他们贴在一起，震耳欲聋的音乐和昏暗闪烁的灯光助长了每个人的兴奋和性欲。迪巴拉接过不知是谁递过来的酒杯，一仰头喝了下去，他身旁的alpha想要揽住他的腰，迪巴拉迷蒙地看向那个alpha,随后扯出一个笑容：“你和克里斯长得好像啊……”迪巴拉顺从地倒向身旁alpha的怀里，蹭了蹭，“你们连信息素的味道也很像……”迪巴拉抬头看着这个一言不发的陌生alpha，酒精让他的大脑混沌，而闪烁的灯光更让他看不清面前的人的脸。 真的好像啊……迪巴拉有些站不稳，眼前的这个陌生alpha的脸和记忆中罗纳尔多的脸重叠，迪巴拉晃了晃头，再睁眼时还是那个看不清脸的alpha，于是他嘟囔：“不过你不是他……他现在不知道在哪个omega那里……”但他随即又绽开一个笑容，将陌生alpha的头向下压，额头抵着对方的额头，用有些奶气的声音说：“我想亲你，现在、马上。”迪巴拉吻上了alpha的嘴唇，他并没有想要深入的意思，但alpha却把他圈在怀里禁锢住他的头不让他退后，一记深吻后迪巴拉气喘吁吁地靠在alpha的肩上，咬了一下alpha的衬衣，笑着说：“你真辣。”迪巴拉拉着alpha走出骚动的人群，来到一个相对安静的角落，踮起脚在alpha的耳边用气声说：“你愿意和我共度一个夜晚吗？” 

迪巴拉躺在床上，抓紧身下的床单，而他的一夜情对象正在啃咬他的脖子。迪巴拉有些受不了alpha温吞的前戏，用手抓住alpha用发胶打理好的头发，催促他说：“你快一点……快一点……”alpha并没有理会他的催促，而是慢条斯理地脱下两人的衣服，而迪巴拉在两人坦诚相见后就忍不住翻身，骑在alpha身上。  
“都跟你说了快一点。”迪巴拉一边嘟囔着一边去握住alphan半勃的阴茎，用之前罗纳尔多教他的办法替alpha手淫，这让alpha发出满足的叹息，迪巴拉一只手替alpha手淫，一只手拉住alpha的手向自己身后探去。  
“你的alpha呢？”陌生alpha在摸到迪巴拉身后湿润的穴口后突然问道。  
“没有alpha。”迪巴拉赌气地说。  
“没有alpha？”  
“没有啊――”alpha在迪巴拉话音刚落就插入了两根手指，在湿热的甬道里抽插。  
“但你被标记了。”陌生alpha空着的一只手摸上迪巴拉的后颈，“我闻到你身上alpha的信息素了。”  
“没有，他不是我的alpha啊――你，你……”迪巴拉舌头有些打结，他这位一夜情对象的技术不错，直接找到了他的敏感点按压。  
“为什么这么说？”alpha塞进了三根手指，另一只手握住迪巴拉的阴茎揉搓。  
“啊你，你问那么多干嘛……”迪巴拉不满地抽出alpha还在后穴抽插的手，自己扶着alpha完全勃起的阴茎坐了下去。  
“你怎么这么大……”迪巴拉皱起眉头，双手撑在alpha结实的腹肌上慢慢地坐下去，“不过你身材还不错……”  
坐下去后迪巴拉就急不可耐地自己动了起来，而躺着的alpha完全没有帮忙的意思，只是在迪巴拉坐下的的时候向上顶，轻易地让小omega软了腰。  
“你怎么还不射……”迪巴拉的腰酸得不行，alpha时不时的深顶让他射了好几次，他现在都快没力气了，但alpha却还没射。在又一次动作后迪巴拉索性耍赖趴在alpha身上，将alpha的一只手贴在自己胸上，像小奶猫一样撒娇：“你帮帮我，帮帮唔――”alpha一下子将迪巴拉翻过来压到身下，凶狠地吻住迪巴拉的嘴唇，舌尖扫过迪巴拉的口腔，下身快速而有力地顶弄。  
“呜你慢……你慢一点……”迪巴拉好不容易逃离了alpha的亲吻，被突然猛烈的顶弄逼出了眼泪。  
“你慢一点呜……我、我受不住啊――”迪巴拉在alpha狠狠地撞向生殖腔的时候尖叫着达到了高潮，前面立着的小东西溢出一点白浊，后穴咬住alpha粗大的阴茎不放。  
“你别进来呜……别进来……”迪巴拉在发觉alpha有进入生殖腔的意图时吓得赶忙撑起来要逃，却被alpha一把拉进怀里往下一按――“呜啊――”迪巴拉尖叫出声，alpha破开了他的生殖腔在里面摩擦，酸胀的快感一下子爆发，让他忍不住直接潮吹了。迪巴拉缠在alpha腰上的腿无力地垂下，而他自己也双目失神，偏偏alpha还不懂照顾人地继续抽插，迪巴拉抖着身子推拒，却更像是欲迎拒还。  
“保罗真棒，我们再来一次好不好？”alpha慢下速度，故意在生殖腔内戳弄。  
“不呜不要呜啊……”迪巴拉在alpha的恶意捉弄下又蜷缩着脚趾，抓紧alpha的肩膀潮吹了一次，大股的液体从生殖腔中涌出，又一次浸湿了屁股下面的床单，此时的他已经累到无法阻止alpha做任何事了，于是alpha在几次深顶后在他的生殖腔内成了结。

等迪巴拉睁开眼的时候头痛欲裂，同样疼痛的还有他的腰和后穴。迪巴拉稍微动了动，体内满满当当的感觉瞬间让他清醒过来――他昨晚拉着一个陌生alpha上了床，而那个alpha还在他的体内成了结。运转过载且经历了宿醉的大脑瞬间更痛了，迪巴拉抬手遮住脸，却碰到了一个人的手。  
“你醒了？”搂着他的那个人开口。  
“克里斯？！”迪巴拉不敢相信地扭头看向旁边躺着的人，“你，你怎么……”  
“我怎么在这里，对吗？”罗纳尔多靠近迪巴拉，在他耳边说：“昨天我在夜店里被一个omega强吻还被拉着要去开房，你觉得呢？”  
迪巴拉的脑子有点转不过来：“所以你是昨天……你为什么不直接告诉我！”  
“嘿小宝石，我们现在需要谈的是你为什么会在夜店里还想要和别人做爱的问题――你知道如果我昨天不来，你现在就是躺在别人床上而不是这里。”罗纳尔多挑眉，一只手滑下去捏住迪巴拉的臀肉。  
迪巴拉这才意识到自己现在是在罗纳尔多家里，但反应过来的他随即生气地将罗纳尔多的手拨开，气鼓鼓地说：“你还说我！你自己都在外面招惹别的omega，为什么我不能？”  
罗纳尔多知道小宝石是吃醋了，于是他解释道：“那是偷拍的人乱拍的，我并没有吻她，相反的，我推开了。”看见迪巴拉一脸不相信，罗纳尔多有些无奈：“我在你心中形象这么差吗？你怎么不相信我。”  
迪巴拉反驳：“你之前，那么多前任，而且就连告白什么的都是我先，你昨天也确实和那个omega亲密接触了，我一直都很信任你，但你昨天真的让我很伤心。”  
罗纳尔多将迪巴拉搂紧，柔声安慰道：“我很爱你，保罗，我不会做任何对不起你的事情。”  
迪巴拉像只被顺毛的小猫咪乖乖地窝在罗纳尔多怀里，所以说年轻人就是很好哄，一句情话就够了。“你知不知道昨天我哥哥都要过来把我接走了，他觉得你一点儿也不像个好alpha。”迪巴拉一边轻舔着自己昨晚在罗纳尔多身上留下的咬痕，一边说。  
“所以我需要向他们道个歉吗？”罗纳尔多把迪巴拉耳边的头发理整齐，亲吻了迪巴拉的发旋。  
“算了吧，上次哥哥们和妈妈知道我被你标记了，都生气了好久，以后再说吧。”迪巴拉撑起来亲吻罗纳尔多的额头，“但现在你得补偿我，我又有好几天都不能好好训练了。”  
“那么，我们再做一次怎么样？”


End file.
